unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Hardy
'Max Hardy '(June 4, 2011-January 5, 2018) is one of Zack Hardy's first, fully owned pets. He, alongside his brother Louie Hardy, were born on June 4, 2011, and were officially adopted by Hardy on July 9, 2011. From 2012 through 2016, Max and his brother were commonly seen on Hardy's YouTube channel, UnitardZ, mostly in the background. Max was seen in an early UnitardZ' video, "Cats Confused by Glass" where he was kept inside the family garage for two days before he was ready to interact with the other cats in Hardy's house. For most of his life, Max was heavier than a typical cat, weighing in at almost 35 lbs. at one point. In 2014, Hardy put him on a diet in order to help him lose weight. However; Max was taken off of the diet after Serra was put into foster care, and Max was taken into the care of Hardy's mother, Gina. Serra commonly saw Max whilst he was in the care of Gina even while in foster care, maintaining the hope to take him back into his care once he moved out of Connecticut and was old enough to leave DCF. At the end of 2017, Max reached a peak weight of 37 lbs., which was wrote off by many as Max just being a genetically large cat. This was soon revealed to not be the total case, as Max passed away from heart failure on January 5, 2018, leaving behind his brother Louie as Hardy's only fully-owned pet. Hardy would write a heartfelt goodbye on his social media accounts, leaving him devastated, as this was Hardy's first pet that he had to see pass away. Life Max, along with his brother Louie were born on June 4, 2011. Both cats were officially adopted by Hardy on July 9, 2011. From that moment on, both cats, as a pair, went under the grouped name of "Max and Louie." Max, along with Hardy lived with Hardy's mother, Gina, until Hardy moved out in April of 2012. After a trouble with a cause on Gina' rent, she sent Louie and Max to live with Hardy in his new home from then and on. Max was seen in Hardy's early YouTube video "Cats Confused by Glass" in which he climbed onto a container and started too paw at the glass. Max and his brother were commonly seen in the background of many of Hardy's videos from 2012 and onwards until 2016, when Hardy was taken into foster care. By this time, Hardy was taking effective measures in helping Max get on a diet, which was stopped when Max and his brother were sent back to live with Gina after Hardy was sent into foster care, which halted the diet due to no one in the house having the time in their schedules to uphold the dieting schedule. Soon, Hardy began waiting for his turn to be relieved from DCF custody by turning eighteen in February of 2018, in order to move out and into his own, taking with him the custody of Max and Louie back. By late 2017, Max became the heaviest that he had ever been, weighing in at 37 lbs. At the time of his death, Max was becoming very immobile, laying down to eat and sleeping at any time in the day, whenever he could. Death On January 5, 2018, and exact month before Hardy's eighteenth birthday; somewhere around 4:00PM (est), Max passed away in his sleep in his home in Waterbury, Connecticut at the age of six years old. Max was quickly rushed to the local veterinarian in Waterbury, Connecticut, where he was pronounced dead. At the time, Hardy was on the phone with Ultimate Showcase Wrestling officials to confirm dates to appear with the company, before being called by his mother to learn about the news. Although at first very calm about the situation, he became overflowed with emotions, offering a heartfelt goodbye on his official Snapchat and Facebook accounts. At this time, Hardy was in the process of taking Max and Louie back with him. Hardy quoted, "Max, even in the worst of times when I dealt with things that no one else ever knew about, you made it possible for me to continue waking up in the morning and never question why... You and Louie, since the beginning, have always been my responsibility, and whilst I am proud to say that you were one of the good ones, it hurts to know that I no longer have you to wake up to... Whether it was Gina or Jacob that wanted to have the emotional pleasure of calling you "their cat", you always have been, always were, and always will be my feline friend. Until the end, you were one of my greatest gifts in life... And even afterwards, you still are. I always knew it would be hard to say goodbye to a loved one for the first time, but I never knew that it would be this hard. I will see you again someday, I make that one promise to you today. But until that day comes, I want you to know that I love you and will never be without you in one way or another. I will miss you. Goodbye, fluffball. Rest easy, Angel.. 2011-2018. There will never quite be another one like you. - With love, Zack." Hardy's final words to his beloved pet were, "You will always be with me, I love you fluffball with all of my heart." Legacy At the time of his passing, Max became the first pet of Hardy's to pass away. Hardy has said that he plans on doing something special for Max in order to keep his legacy going forever.